brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 4
Chapter 4 — The Savannah Battle Colosseum Heal your Pokémon before proceeding. With the RTD on hand, it is time to test it out. A new green "RTD" tab is added just below the menu. Click on it and there are 3 buttons. The red one sends you to Battle Colosseum, which is where you can challenge other players. Given that you are probably just a beginner at this stage, with Pokémon at or below Lv. 15, it is not wise to challenge other players this early on, but in case you do want to learn more about PVP battles, here are some basic instructions: you see the number beside each player's name? Well, that is their rank, when you beat a trainer, you rank up, so if a trainer with 2000 rank sends you a battle request, it's probably not wise to accept. As you might've noticed, there's a request box, when someone sends you a battle request, it goes in there. It's good to read throughout the request if you want to accept one. You can either send a battle request by clicking on a person's avatar, or you can click on the person's username when you press "show players", and you can choose what level the Pokémon are going to be (5, 50, 100, unchanged), if the match is going to be Single or Double Battle, if the battle will affect Rank Points or not, the battle background, and at last if there is "Team Preview" for viewing opponent's party. When the battle is accepted or if you accepted a request, you get to organize your team, basically deciding on who is going first. Then the battle starts and it is basically the same as battling in Adventure Mode, except you cannot use healing items. Good luck! Colosseum Marketplace Other than battling, Colosseum Marketplace is also important such that it offers many services, including a BP Shop for buying a wide range of items, Move Deleter for removing unwanted moves including HMs (which cannot otherwise be forgotten), Move Reminder for teaching forgotten attacks or certain powerful attacks only available via relearning, as well as Hyper Trainer who provides a new special service known as . Trade Resort On the other hand, the blue button connects you to Trade Resort. This is the place for trading Pokémon with other players. Note that it is not as simple as you think: there is a system only applying to (the Pokémon you traded-in) — . If your Outsider Pokémon exceeds that level, the Pokémon will disobey you in battles! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: Beware of the rampant scams and illegal transactions! Always follow the Trading Rules! If you get suspicious on the other player you are trading with, if you have no idea what the Pokémon Eggs being traded to you actually are, or if the other player claims to buy your Pokémon with Robux or real currency, do not accept the trade! In addition to what Jake tells you, the RTD also enables teleportation to your friends' servers via Player Search, which is the final, grey button. Clicking on it causes a list to pop up and show where your friends online are, and you can teleport to them. You can also manually type a player's name to search for them. In case you still have yet to notice by now, using the RTD forces you to save your game, and it fails to work in many places outside of towns or cities. Route 4 Time to move on. The pavement in Silvent City extends to Route 4, which a collapsed cave and a line of trees prevent you from proceeding any further. One of the trees is smaller than the rest. A lumberjack is in front of it, talk to him and he will give you HM1 Cut, which is for cutting down small trees. To use a TM or HM, click "Menu", "Bag" and "TMs/HMs", then click the move needed and the Pokémon you want to teach the attack to. HM Cut is a weak move highly discouraged to be taught on your main Pokémon. Reason? As the Lumberjack tells you, HMs cannot be forgotten by normal means, unless brought to the Move Deleter in Colosseum Marketplace. Certain Pokémon on previous routes are recommended for learning HMs, for example, Zigzagoon and Sentret. Whichever you have, let it learn Cut, and now that you have Arc Badge, you can cut down the tree. If you arrived here to get Cut before fighting Silvent Gym, you can still get Cut and teach it on your Pokémon, yet you are not allowed to use it on field. After cutting the tree, you can see the stairs with tall grass growing on them. The new faces of Route 4 include Stunky, Marill and Skiddo. After catching them (if you wish to), proceed through the brown gate. |- |- |- |- |Requirement2= }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Stunky is a rare mix of Poison/Dark-type Pokémon. It evolves into Skuntank at Lv. 34, learning some Dark-type moves like and as it grows. It is a Physical-based Pokémon, so the Special Poison-type moves may not suit it well, which means it will need to wait until you gain access to TM . Previously a pure Water-type Pokémon, Marill has gained Fairy-type in Pokémon X and Y. It evolves to Azumarill rather quickly, at Lv. 18. Do not underestimate this Pokémon — it will be a valuable asset for the next Gym especially if you began with Grass-type Starter Pokémon. Moreover, if it has the Signature Ability , its Physical Attack gets doubled, which makes its and destructive! The pure Grass-type Pokémon Skiddo will not be of much use in the next Gym with the fact that it is stuck with and early on, both being sub-par attacks in terms of power. The type disadvantage in the next Gym also does not help — you may have figured out what type the second Gym is, but if not, you are getting your answer pretty soon. However, after getting through the next Gym, Skiddo will become much more useful. It gains the much more powerful just 2 levels prior to evolution, and with its evolution to Gogoat triggered at Lv. 32, the third Gym may as well be its showtime! Now that you can use Cut...... Return to Route 1 and cut down the pair of small trees. It allows you to finally access the previously blocked path, which leads to a yellow item ball containing TM98 Power-Up Punch. Route 5 Route 5 is big savannah in southwestern Roria. Upon entry, a stranger suddenly catches up to you and asks if you like running. Some of you may find him familiar — he is Wsly, who is the Lead Developer of Roblox Deathrun. Regardless of your answer, he gives you a pair of spare Running Shoes, allowing you to finally run by holding down the left Shift key! He then bolts off, but gets hit by a trap immediately afterwards...... Anyway, time to proceed. The Pokémon variety on Route 5 is going to surprise you. Ground-type Pokémon like Phanpy or Hippopotas are expected here, but there are also Pokémon from other types such as Blitzle, Litleo and the rare Girafarig. |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- There are more Trainers in this route than other routes that you have went through. So always heal your Pokémon, do not hesitate for retreating to Silvent City if necessary. |- |- |Attack1 = Bite|Attack2 = Bide|Attack3 = Detect|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |Attack1 = Work Up|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Ember|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |- |Attack1 = Peck|Attack2 = Focus Energy|Attack3 = Double Kick|Attack4 = Poison Sting}} |- |- |Attack1 = Work Up|Attack2 = Headbutt|Attack3 = Ember|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |- |Attack1 = Foresight|Attack2 = Karate Chop|Attack3 = Focus Energy|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |Attack1 = Foresight|Attack2 = Karate Chop|Attack3 = Focus Energy|Attack4 = Leer}} |- |Attack1 = Work Up|Attack2 = Karate Chop|Attack3 = Leer|Attack4 = Arm Thrust}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Confusion|Attack2 = Poison Powder|Attack3 = Sleep Powder|Attack4 = Stun Spore}} |- |Attack1 = Rage|Attack2 = Fury Attack|Attack3 = Twineedle}} |- |- |Attack1 = Leer|Attack2 = Bone Club|Attack3 = Tail Whip|Attack4 = Headbutt}} |- |Attack1 = Rollout|Attack3 = Bubble|Attack2 = Bubble Beam}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Rock Polish|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Mud Sport|Attack4 = Rollout}} |- |Attack1 = Rock Polish|Attack2 = Magnitude|Attack3 = Mud Sport|Attack4 = Rollout}} |- |Attack1 = Yawn|Attack2 = Bite|Attack3 = Tackle|Attack4 = Sand Attack}} |- Bug Catcher Allen is a good EXP hotspot for trainers who are having troubles facing the Brimber Gym to quickly train and level up their Pokémon. Come back here if you need to level up your Pokémon. Old Graveyard There are 2 paths from Route 5. If you take the upper path, you will end up here, the Old Graveyard, where you might expect to have a lot of Ghost-type Pokémon, hence its name, but there are only 2 kinds: Gastly and Yamask, whereas the other Pokémon available on this route are also similar to the Ghost type, like Psychic-type Gothita and Dark-type Murkrow, except for Cubone. This place has a lot of graves, which one has an easter egg on the battle screen where it says "RIP Tbradm". Tbradm is the Lead Developer and Main Scripter for this game. Murkrow is a dual Dark/Flying-type Pokémon that its catch rate is known to be very low. Remember the Dusk Ball you grabbed from Silvent City? You can use it on Murkrow. |- |- |Item5%=Thick Club}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- Rebellious Girl Lannie is the only trainer in this area. She has 2 Gothitas and 1 Cubone, which is not that hard to beat and she is also not important. However, she is available for rematches. |- |- |Attack1=Double Slap|Attack2=Tickle|Attack3=Fake Tears|Attack4=Play Nice|Ability=Frisk}} |- |Attack1 = Leer|Attack2 = Bone Club|Attack3 = Tail Whip|Attack4 = Headbutt}} |- 2nd Rival Battle Heal your Pokémon before proceeding. Return to the fork and take the lower path this time. Right as you try to enter the gate, Rival Jake catches up, reveals his Arc Badge to you and challenges you to another battle! |- |- |Attack1 = Tail Whip|Attack2 = Quick Attack|Attack3 = Baby-Doll Eyes|Attack4 = Sand Attack}} |- |Attack1 = Tail Whip|Attack2 = Shock Wave|Attack3 = Charge|Attack4 = Thunder Wave}} |- |Attack1 = Poison Sting|Attack2 = Peck|Attack3 = Focus Energy|Attack4 = Double Kick}} |- 4